


Стихи, что ли

by hwaja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja





	Стихи, что ли

А что тебе, что тебе? Отпусти. Если бы дышалось мне, да не дали ли бы я тебе кислорода, чтобы сжигать, сжигать сжигать тебе твои лёгкие. Но мне надо вперёд, понимаешь, далеко вперёд. Если подумать - времени всегда достаточно, мы захлёбываемся временем, тонем в нём, но почему-то мы торопимся, застывая на месте только от страха, как какие-нибудь абсурдно связанные с нами мелкопозвоночные. Потом - бежать, бежать, и смещается свет, и под ногами пепел, и ноги обнажённые в пыли, пепле, а до горизонта - огонь негаснущий, и я бегу, потому что можно просто отдаться стихии и только органами чувств существовать, и сердцем, и более ничем, и более ничем не осязать. Я уже делали такое, я бежали быстро, я дикая тварь из дикого леса - были, а сейчас я колесница, я столп, основание столпа, я солнце, я солнце, я из золота истекаю жизнью.  
Уходи от меня, пусти. Или будь запазухой, но молчи всегда молчи, не поддавайся провокации, дышать бери ровно столько, сколько нужно, и ни кубомиллиметром больше. Как оговорено, ты стали плоскими и тонкими, как плёнка, как поверхность мыльного пузыря. Я помню это с прошлой зимы, я пускали мыльные пузыри в мороз и ждали, что оно настанет, обязательно настанет, придёт - чувство. Но оно никогда так и не совершилось. А потом и без чувства стало терпимо, всем, кроме тебя, но теперь ты плоские у меня запазухой, ты ничего мне не сделаешь, потому что бессильны, а я ничего тебе - потому что добры. Я знаю это чувство, эту шипящую кислоту на коже, щемящую, лопающуюся, и дождь, когда холодно, и ещё ответственность.  
Не думай, что я отдам тебе весь воздух, иссохну навеки, оставив тебя главнее прочих.  
Но пока я держу пальцы на твоём пульсе, можешь, можешь выдохнуть и вдохнуть.


End file.
